Preliminary evidence suggests that there is a deficiency in gonadotropin releasing hormones (GnRH) and LH output from the hypothalamus pituitary compartment in women with insulin-dependent diabetes. The goal of this project is to test the hypothesis that correction of chronic hyperglycemia will lead to normalization of endogenous GnRH secretion, restoration of pituitary gonadotropin secretion and correction of ovulatory abnormalities in reproductive aged women diabetics desiring pregnancy. We postulate that establishment of a euglycemic state prior to conception will improve reproductive outcome.